


Murder Girl Gang

by beetovens5th



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Demons, F/F, Female Protagonist, Gen, Horror, Murder, Mystery, Nonbinary Character, POV Female Character, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Horror, Strong Female Characters, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetovens5th/pseuds/beetovens5th
Summary: Nora Cole has just started to get over the death of her father, but her life is starting to fall apart all over again. School is hell, and the closer she gets to her ex the more distance her best friend puts between them. Something evil is brewing in her town, and secrets are surfacing. Even worse, people are turning up dead. Nora is thrusted into a plot that could only be described as the stuff of nightmares. Will she and her loved ones survive the twists and turns ahead, or die just to awaken a monster?





	1. Prologue

My hands trembled as I reached for the phone, watching as a pool of blood formed under my father's head. His body was splayed on the floor by the stairs, limbs bent awkwardly. My fingers finally clenched around the phone, hard enough to turn a sickly shade of white. I dialed 911 harshly into it. The ringing sang shrill through the silence of the house.

"911 here, what's your emergency?"

"My father was drunk, and he f-fell. There's blood and... I think he's d-dead." My voice flickered and shook as I talked into the receiver.

"What's your address? We'll send an ambulance right over." I told her my address and she continued, "Where's your mother?"

"She's on a business trip."

"Alright. Somebody will be there soon. Just sit tight."

A click sounded and the line went dead. The phone clunked against the ground as it hit the ground. Hot tears tracked down my cheeks. Sirens soon broke the silence, and within minutes my house was filled with paramedics. One of them checked my father's body for a pulse, and looked up at his colleague, grimly shaking his head. Another sat down in front of me, trying to ask me questions. I just stared at my father's body as they put it into a bag.

Soon a cop gently ushered me into a cop car, driving me down to the station to answer some questions. I watched the lights and shadows blur by until the car came to a stop, and walked with the cop through the station into a dimly lit room with a metal table and padded metal chairs.

The cop sat down, and looked at me expectantly, "You can sit down. Don't worry, you're not being interrogated. We just need you to answer some questions."

I sat down. The padding didn't make the chair any more comfortable. "What about my mom?"

"We've gotten in contact with her. She'll be on the first flight back." The cop leaned his elbows on the table, staring at his hands for a second. "I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but what were you doing when your father fell?"

"I was in my room doing homework when I heard a bunch of thuds. I went to see what was going on, and then..." My throat closed up, and I struggled to breathe for a second.

"It's alright, you don't have to say anymore... Y'know what, you can come in another day. Is there anyone you can stay with until your mother gets home?"

"I have a friend whose parents would probably let me stay over."

"Alright. I'll drive you over... And I'm sorry for your loss, m'am."


	2. Nightmares Waking

"We can still just get some poison."

"We'd get in huge trouble!"

"How else are we supposed to get rid of the little shits?"

My best friend, Emily Rowe, and I were arguing once again in front of our locker. A few fruit flies buzzed around, the only visible sign of the bug infestation that had been our nightmare for the past week.

"We can't bring poison into school, Nora." Emily said, their voice brimming with exasperation.

"We already cleared out all the garbage, and the infestation is still just as bad." I put a hand on my hip, my brow furrowing.

Emily started to lecture me, but all of the sudden I wasn't hearing a word they were saying. All of my attention was taken by the one and only Kiara Willis. She was the most popular girl in school.... And my ex. Her waves of black hair were held back loosely by a ponytail. Her crystalline blue eyes were sharp and focused ahead of her. My heart started to flip flop around in my chest like a dying fish out of water at the sight of her.

I felt myself being shaken, and snapped to full attention. "You're staring again, and we're gonna be late to 4th period." Emily couldn't have sounded any more annoyed. I only grunted in response. "Don't grunt at me, dipshit."

"Let's just get to class, nerd."

They grabbed my hand and started dragging me to class, when we were stopped by a wall of flesh. Principal Spurney was both wide and skinny, and had the face of a mischievous little mouse. He enjoyed the suffering of highschool children, and could often be found patrolling the Halls of Deckardsville High, ready to slap as many kids with detention as possible.

"No physical contact. Get to 4th period now, or you'll be spending your afternoons with me for a week."

Emily gave my hand one final tug to shut me up before I could say something that would land me a month of detention, and let go. We both started walking towards class. We got in just before the bell rang, only to get hit with the scent of cheap booze and cigarettes. 

"Sit down, we're watching a movie today," Mr. Piskerton grumbled from his desk. The sunglasses he wore betrayed his hangover.

Emily and I just nodded and sat down at out desks, next to each other. Mr. Piskerton slid a movie into the CD player attached to a box-y tv that was ever-present in the corner. Some art film started playing, even though this was an algebra class. Mr. P just shrugged and fell asleep with his head on his desk. Other than his incompetence as a teacher, he was a cool dude. I felt myself growing more and more tired, and soon I was passed out on my desk, just like Mr.P was.

*Dream*

I was resting on the beach, laid back and leaning on my elbows, starting at the ocean. The tide was coming in, and the moon reflected off the darkened waves with an ethereal glow. The water seemed to get thicker every time it hauled itself farther on the sand. Soon the water had nearly reached my feet, and it was almost a goo. I started to move backwards, and stumbled when the water formed two dripping hands, moving towards me.

The hands grabbed my leg, and the sticky goo gripped my skin. I crawled away, feeling the hands start to drag me back with the tide. My own hands tightened around a branch jutting out of a log and I held on for dear life, pulling myself over and out of the goo. I shot up and started to run towards the stairs leading up out of the beach. My legs burned as I ran up them. A glance at the ocean revealed a tsunami racing towards me. 

As the first wave hit, the hands appeared again and pulled me by the legs onto the steep hill facing the beach. I held onto the brambles and vines of the hillside with a vice grip, as the hands tugged me back again. The goo came unstuck from my legs with a sickening pop as the wave crashed down, and I scrambled upwards, thorns cutting up my skin. 

I finally crested the hill and turned to see another monster wave coming. I could only start running, hearing the water rise above the hill and spill upon the street. I jumped onto the hood of a car, and desperately held onto the roof as the water sent it floating down the street along with the other cars. As I managed to crawl up and sit, I looked into the darkened river of goo, flowing slowly now. I started to see the reflection of my father's face in the depths.

***

The harsh ring of the bell had me jolting upwards, wide awake. I stood up, and Emily grabbed my arm to drag me out of class, grumbling about how we were going to be late. I followed mindlessly, letting them pull me down the halls until we passed the bathroom.

"I gotta go. Just head to class without me." I'd already started moving towards the bathroom.

"Fine, just don't be late."

I nodded, knowing there was no way I wasn't gonna be late. There was hardly any time to get to class on time even without bathroom breaks. I locked myself in a stall, sitting and curling my arms around myself, trying to keep my breathing steady. I didn't actually need to go. A cold sweat clung to my skin, and I could feel my body shaking. My fingers clenched around my sides, tugging up a dull pain. I slowly got a handle on my breathing, letting myself shake out the fear. I only barely heard the bell ring and one of the last stragglers leaving the bathroom.

The room was quiet until a soft sniffle broke the silence, and then a shaky sob. I sat silent until it stopped, and peeked through the crack of the stall door to see Kiara had been the one crying. I finally stood up on shaky legs and stepped out of the stall. She spotted me in the mirror as she stood in front of a sink, and sighed. I walked up to a sink and started washing my hands.

"Why were you crying?" I asked, deliberately keeping my voice steady.

"I wasn't. It's just allergies." She replied, starting to wash her hands too.

"Don't try to bullshit me. I can tell when you're lying." 

"Just go away.

"Fine then." I dried my hands and started to leave, but hesitated for a second. "Get a paper towel wet with cold water and hold it under your eyes. It'll make the puffiness and redness go away." I left before she could respond.

I strolled to my 5th period chemistry class. There was no point in hurrying if I was already late. Emily gave me a glare when I walked in, and I sat in my seat. After a few minutes I realized my lab partner wasn't getting here, and Kiara had just walked in.

"Miss Willis, since both your lab partner and Miss Cole's seem to be absent how about you team up with her today," The teacher, Mrs. Hoffman said.

Kiara just nodded and walked over, sitting next to me. After a while of us doing an experiment, Kiara scooted slightly towards me. "Thanks for the advice from earlier," She said, softly.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"I know things aren't the greatest between us, but I need to talk to you about something. Could we meet sometime? You still work at that Cafe after school right?"

"Yeah." The word seemed to fall out before I could think to not answer.

"Can I meet you there this evening?"

"Sure. Whatever."

I really had no self control, apparently.


End file.
